Then and Now
by LonelyWriter07
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story, so bare with me okay? Its a simple love story that may or may not touch you. Plz R&R! Enjoy it! Chp 2 is coming soon!


1An old Temptations song played in Troy's black rental truck, making its way in one ear and out the other. Music is not what Troy was into, but he decided that it'll fill a bit of the emptiness in the car, and his heart. The thought of even coming back to his hometown sent chills up and down his spine.

Coming from the airport that night with no one to greet him, Troy was grumpy, hungry and tired. The food was nasty that they served on the plane, and the kid that sat next to him talked his ears off. Even though he enjoyed the boy's company, he wished he had shut up. Coming back to Detroit was the last thing on his mind, but when he received the invitation to his high school's 10th year reunion, bad memories resurfaced. With much contemplation, it took Troy a while before he really decided to go to the reunion.

Troy went to Furthermore High School in Detroit, Michigan where he graduated at the top of his class. Not only was he popular, smart, and played on the baseball and basketball teams, he also had the girlfriend to complete the whole ensemble. Stacey Hudson wasn't like ordinary girls in high school though. She was what people might classify her as not apart of the "in crowd." To Troy, Stacey was the apple of his eye, and he thought that Stacey felt the same way about him.

The day before graduation, Troy took Stacey out to dinner and asked her if she would marry him. The ring was beautiful. In the middle of it held her birth stone with diamonds surrounding it and along down the band. That was the most expensive thing that Stacey's ever seen, but instead of a joyful yes, she just got teary eyed said no. He had some insecurities about asking in the first place, but he just thought it was just the jitters of asking. He tried to apologize to her, saying that he knew it wasn't the right time and that he thought that they need a little more time together, but instead of agreeing and making up, she wanted to break up with him. She said, "It's best if we were just friends." Ever since then, Troy had kept that ring on his dresser at the house, not even paying attention to it as it collected dust over the years, never to be touched again.

It broke Troy's heart to let her go, but he loved her so much that he respected her wishes to do so. After graduation, the only and last time they've seen each other was at a local Dairy Queen. That fall, Stacey went off to Texas State. Troy went to New York to go to college and start his own construction firm, with his best friend Dorian. They grew up together and acted like brothers, the only thing that they didn't do together was go to the same high school. Like any other bachelor, Troy worked all day and partied all night, but now at the age of 27, he felt like it was time for a change. Dorian already had a wife, her name was Melany, had a three year-old boy named Tyler, and another baby on the way. He felt like all the dates he went on and late-night outings with his friends were getting old.

As Troy reached the hotel he was staying in that weekend, his eyes grew weak by the fatigue battling his body. A long flight and a long drive with no sleep had finally taken its toll on him. With suitcases rolling behind him, he reached the front desk.

"Welcome to the Detroit Manor." the desk clerk said with practiced perfection. "How may I help you?"

"I have a reservation here"

"Your name sir?"

"Bowling, Troy Bowling."

The clicking of the keyboard was giving Troy a headache. "Ah, yes. Bowling. You are in room 435. Enjoy your stay." she said as she gave Troy the room key.

With key in hand, Troy trudged to the elevator. When he reached his room, he slipped the key into the slot and opened the door. He heard another door close behind him. When he looked back, all he saw was the head of a woman and a child making their way to the elevator. With no strength left he turned back around, went into the room, and closed the door behind him.


End file.
